Memories
by Tardis17
Summary: Song fic about Jane when he hears a song that reminds him of his dead family. Disclaimer - Do not own Mentalist/Far away.


Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN THE MENTALIST (trust me, if i did there would be total JISBON action, am I right?), or the song Far Away (I pretty much chose this song because I used to make me think about my dad when he went on a tour in Iraq, it was for a year, and I was 7. Not as bad as most but...still, you kind of get allitle phycotic and need counciling every week when your dads camp is constantly getting bombed and there is a possibility that he will never come back. But don't worry, he has been back for 5 years now, that makes me 13, so no worries :D) Sorry for getting all soap box. well here is the fan fic you were probubly wanting to read anyway:

There was Patrick, sitting alone in the CBI office, on his lonely little couch in the back of the room. He sat alone, because everyone else had gone home, and he was going to sleep on that couch tonight. Poor Patrick couldn't sleep, he had too many things on his mind to be able to fall asleep, so he went into Van Pelts computer and started listening to an online radio.

he had gone through a couple of hip, new songs. He listened, and waited for something familiar when a song came on, one he had listened to many times after his wife and daughter died.

_**This time, This place**_

_**Misused, Mistakes **_

_**too long, too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait?**_

Oh, he listened to the song, as he sit down on his little couch and thought.

_**Just one chance**_

_**Just one breath**_

_**Just in case theres just one left**_

'_**Cause you know**_

_**You know, you know**_

At this point, Patrick began to sing solemnly, thinking about that fateful day when Red John took the life of his family, having flashbacks of when they were alive.

_**That I loved you**_

_**And I loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**and you'll never go **_

_**Stop breathing**_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

He started to cry, he wailed in silence as the song kept its pace.

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

'_**Cause with you, I'd withstand**_

_**All of hell to hold your hand**_

_**I'd give it all**_

_**I'd give for us**_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

'_**Cause you know**_

_**You know, you know**_

Patrick thought about everything that he ever loved, and how it was ripped away at the hands of a serial killer. If only he could rewind time, do the right things to prevent that from happening. Maybe they would be with him right now, in a house, a nice big house with plenty of room for more kids. Maybe he'd have another daughter, or son, to watch as they too grew up alongside his only daughter. He and his wife could have grown old together, watched their children grow up and have kids of their own. Maybe, he could only dream.

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**But you know, you know, you know**_

His thoughts wandered to his daughter, he thought about being able to watch her grow up, have her first boyfriend, taking pictures of her with her prom date, helping her pack to go off to college. He thought how she would never get to do those things.

_**I wanted**_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

_**'Cause I needed**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you**_

_**For being away for far too long**_

_**So keep breathing**_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

As the song ended, he got up and turned the radio off. He went back to his little couch and watched the ceiling some more and thought about everything he should have done, everything he didn't do. As he thought, he drifted off to sleep, a deep dreamless sleep and wasn't disturbed till morning when lisbon woke him.

"Morning Jane, want some coffee?" He sat, still traumatized from last nights events, nodded his head and got up to stretch his legs.

_**AND FIN!**_


End file.
